


Pool Party

by wingedlioness



Series: bunny comedy [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And ogling, F/M, silliness, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Snow, and Regina enjoy the perks of a new pool and a quiet moment with their odd little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you get into conversations with spartanguard on tumblr. And have a large number of friends who ...appreciate the men on OUaT.

Emma stretched out languidly on the chaise lounge. Climate change sucked and all but damn if it wasn't the perfect technically-not-summer-anymore day.  

"I do hope you brought a lot of sunscreen."

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's teasing about her (very pale) skin but took the beer from her hand gratefully.

"This is really great, Regina."

Regina eased into a spot beside her, placing her wine carefully down on her book. She hummed in agreement, dropping her sunglasses into position on her nose.

"I still can't believe you got a pool put in, and so quickly too," Mary Margaret commented from the blanket behind them.

"I do have a bit of practice getting what I want, Mary Margaret."

"I know that. I just don't remember you liking water much back in the Enchanted Forest. In fact, do you even know how to swim?"

Emma choked back a laugh as Regina flushed for reasons other than the bright sun.

"I like water fine, thank you very much. Not everyone can be like Henry and Killian."

It warmed Emma's heart to no end every time the rest of their little family used Killian's name, but she had to admit that it was a bit of an adjustment hearing Regina do it.

"Even Henry was surprised you, and I'm quoting here, 'finally relented,'" Emma commented.

Regina shifted awkwardly in her seat, "yes, well, uh, as a single parent a pool was more of a hazard than it’s worth.”

“And now it’s not?”

Regina leaned back regally. “I don’t need to defend my choices to either of you.”

Emma and Mary Margaret shared an amused smile as Robin came out of the house with Roland and Henry in tow. A Robin clad only in low riding swim shorts, shirt tossed carelessly over a shoulder, towels under the other arm. Emma heard a soft "oh" from her mother and caught Regina licking her lips unconsciously.

"Ah, so _this_ is why you wanted a pool."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Emma leaned in, "then maybe you should put your tongue back in your mouth."

Regina glared at her over her frames before deliberately making a show of picking up her book.

Emma also leaned back to check out the view. She had to admit that she hadn't been expecting the muscled abs, rather enticing pecs, and really nice arms. Those clothes he wore for forest life certainly didn't do him justice.  She marveled a bit at how well he hid that well developed archer’s body under the loving father and boy-next-door charm.

"I don't share," Regina hissed next to her.

Emma grinned lazily and closed her eyes to soak in the sun. "Yeah, well _I_ don't read upside down."

Regina started, dropping the book in question before glaring at Emma.

"I was talking to the fool panting behind us."

"I was not!" Mary Margaret huffed as loudly as she dared so as to not disturb the baby. "David keeps me quite satisfied and, and more, thank you very much!"

"Uh Mom, so didn't need to hear that."

"Neither did I."

As if on cue, David strode up to the women and leaned down to give Mary Margaret a swift kiss before heading poolside. She turned to the others, the "I told you so" broadcasting loudly from her smile.

"Is there any realm you two aren’t sickening in?" muttered Regina.

“Pot calling the kettle black much? Since getting back from the Underworld, you and Robin have been basically glued together. Not that I really blame you, seeing the full package.”

Emma felt her jaw go slack, was her mother really going there?

“You better believe that is most certainly not the full _package_ ,” Regina gloated. “Mind you, seeing David all exposed makes me a little disappointed my seduction never worked.”

“Your what now?” Mary Margaret looked ready to throw down.

“Oh stop it. This was back during the first curse. I was just trying to keep him from you. It’s not like I meant it. And, Evil Queen, remember? Of course that’s something the old me would’ve done.”

“True,” Mary Margaret mused. “Pretty sure that ass would make anyone pause.”

“Mom!”

“Come on Emma, it’s not like I’m asking you to look. But obviously Regina can appreciate it.”

“Personally, I’d rather appreciate his shoulders. Mary Margaret, whatever happened to David’s holster? Now that was an accessory I feel we should institute as mandatory for all men that work in any official capacity.”

“You’re telling me! I love my bow but I never knew it could be so sexy. Robin’s proven that hands down.”

“Mmm, can’t argue there.”

Emma felt like she was in a dream. Were Snow White and the Evil Queen really gushing over Prince Charming and Robin Hood? Maybe that beer had crazy pills crushed up in it. She chugged the rest of her drink as quickly as she could. If she was going crazy, she’d like it to go faster so she could stop hearing her mother and step-grandmother objectify her father. Just as she sat forward, she felt cool metal on her shoulder. She looked up to see a beautiful and familiar hand dangling another beer in front of her.

“Here you are, love.”

Nothing could’ve prepared her for Killian in swim trunks. The dark hair on lean, sculpted legs, the shorts low enough to show off the lines of his hip bones, the slight indent up to his flat stomach, the chest hair that had the audacity to nearly camouflage his nipples, the graceful sweep of his collarbone, accenting his glorious and smooth neck, that jawline, oh hell that jawline...

“Uh, Emma?”

She blinked. Regina and Mary Margaret were staring at her, curiously.

“What?”

“Would you like an extra towel for all that drool?” Regina smirked at her.

Emma looked down to see that she had at some point taken the bottle from Killian because it was now in her hand and he was all the way over with the others.

“What just…?”

Mary Margaret coughed delicately, “I believe the term is ‘fuckstruck.’”

“I lent him a pair of Robin’s shorts. You’re welcome, Saviour.” Regina chuckled, “I do believe a pool may be the best idea I’ve ever had.”

 

\---

 

"They do know we can see them staring at us, right?" Robin nodded over at the women. Emma still seemed dazed after her boyfriend’s arrival while Regina was fairly leering at him and Mary Margaret kept dividing her attention between the toddler in her lap and her husband.

Killian grinned licentiously, "perhaps we should give them a bit of a show?"

"Please, our ladies are not that shallow," David scoffed.

Both men stared at him incredulously.

"May Margaret isn't."

Robin and Killian exchanged a look before both glancing back to her and then resuming eyeballing David. Roland chose that moment to cannonball into the water, resoundingly splashing Henry, but more importantly the three on the side. They looked at one another, the droplets cascading off Killian’s hair artfully, accenting Robin’s chest, and tracing a path down David’s lower back.

The gasp that came from the direction of the umbrella was barely audible, but unmistakable.

David just sighed as his friends laughed, “fine. You win. They’re ogling us.”

  
  



End file.
